


Know Whose You Are

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Arthur will teach Merlin who is his Alpha in a way he won't forget...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Know Whose You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Yours Only Mine Throughout All The Passing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953965) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 




End file.
